supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Senda Arco Iris
Senda Arco Iris (Rainbow Road en inglés; レインボーロード Reinbō Rōdo en japonés) es uno de los nuevos escenarios de la versión de Nintendo 3DS de la cuarta entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] El escenario fue confirmado por Masahiro Sakurai en la red social de Nintendo, Miiverse el día 24 de diciembre de 2013. Características La Senda Arco Iris es un escenario de tipo crucero que consiste en una plataforma principal que irá viajando por distintas partes del espacio y se detendrá en un determinado lugar cada cierto tiempo de una forma similar a otros escenarios como Ciudad Delfino o Altárea. El escenario tiene de fondo un gran asteroide y muchos elementos del espacio. Al igual que el Circuito Mario de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, en este escenario irán corriendo los Shy Guys en sus karts por la pista. Galería Fox, la Entrenadora de Wii Fit y los Shy Guys en la Senda Arco Iris SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Fox y la Entrenadora de Wii Fit junto a un Shy Guy sobre su kart. Zelda usando su ataque normal contra Samus en la Senda Arco Iris SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Zelda y Samus en el escenario. Lucario usando Velocidad Extrema en SSB4 (3DS).png|Lucario usando Velocidad extrema en este escenario. Yoshi junto a un Destello SSB4 (3DS).png|Yoshi junto a un Destello en la Senda Arco Iris. Super Estrella en SSB4 (3DS).jpg|El Rey Dedede intentando atrapar una Superestrella en el escenario. Tirador Mii (Traje) SSB4 Wii U.jpg|Un Luchador Mii y Estela en el escenario. Senda Arco Iris Omega.jpg|Versión Omega. Canciones *70pxRainbow Road Medley *70pxRainbow Road (Mario Kart 7) Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Senda Arco Iris :El último circuito de la Copa Especial de Mario Kart 7. Está en el espacio, así que en él verás los anillos de Saturno y los cráteres de la Luna. En la Senda Arco Iris puedes volar, y a veces bajarás a la pista para luchar allí. ¡Cuidado! ¡Los Shy Guys se toman muy en serio la carrera y les da igual que haya alguien en su camino! Inglés :Rainbow Road :The Special Cup's final course in Mario Kart 7. This space track takes you through Saturn's rings and the craters on the moon. While fighting on the Rainbow Road stage, you'll fly around and sometimes even descend onto the track itself. Watch out! Shy Guys are having a proper race down there, and they don't brake for anyone! Origen La Senda Arco Iris es una de las pistas características de la serie de juegos de carrera Mario Kart. La pista tiene su origen en Super Mario Kart y desde entonces ha aparecido en todos los juegos. La Senda Arco Iris que aparece en la versión portátil de Super Smash Bros. 4 proviene de su aparición en Mario Kart 7 para Nintendo 3DS. Los Karts que usan los Shy Guys son los Kart estándar de Mario Kart 7. Senda Arco Iris Mario Kart 7.png|La Senda Arco Iris como aparece en Mario Kart 7. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Enlaces externos Categoría:Escenarios de Super Smash Bros. (3DS)